yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 016
"Battle with the Black Rose", known as "Return of the Witch, The Dragon of Destruction 'Black Rose Dragon'" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 2008 and in the United States on December 27, 2008. Summary In the hallway Luna and Dexter try to cheer up Leo after his loss to Greiger. They approach Yusei, who tells him the experience he got from losing should prove useful later on. Leo encourages Yusei to win, just before Akiza passes them. She glares intensely at Yusei as she passes. The other three quickly step out of her way. Leo wonders what her problem is. Randsborg, Lazar and Goodwin's meeting Gill Randsborg talks with Rex Goodwin and Lazar. He is surprised as Lazar informs him that his opponent, Akiza, is a Signer. Lazar asks that Randsborg act as their hound to expose her true identity. Randsborg states that he disdains completely from hounding young maidens. His expression changes after they tell him that she is the Black Rose Witch, who terrorizes the Daimon Area. Lazar offers him the chance to withdraw, as the Duel with be a fight for one's life. Randsborg draws his sword and raises it, pledging to slay the Witch. The Duel The MC introduces Gill Randsborg, who raises his sword, promising to win the Duel. The audience cheers loudly in support of Randsborg. The MC next introduces Akiza Izinski, a mysterious girl whose merits are unknown. The audience begin to mutter amongst themselves. Leo is sure that he has seen her before, even earlier than her passing them in the hall. Luna reacts to Akiza's appearance, saying that her Deck seems to be in pain. A mysterious cloaked figure smiles as he waits for the duel to begin. Randsborg starts the Duel, announcing that he will give her no mercy. After Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", Yusei's dragon mark begins to react, while a strong breeze flows around the crowd, who stare in surprise. Randsborg and the audience recognize it as the card used by the Black Rose Witch. Greiger, who watches the duel with Yusei, tells him that "Black Rose Dragon" is a creature of ill omen that brings forth ruin and destruction. He also notes that Yusei seems to be familiar with it. The audience are uneasy by the presence of the witch. They encourage Randsborg to be careful. Randsborg takes damage, which results in a small scratch. Randsborg gives the scratch a few strokes and dramatically demands that Akiza reveal her true identity. Akiza replies that she is not the same as any of them. Akiza later insults by Randsborg by manipulating his monster to damage him, to the effect that the monster is betraying him. The audience lighten up and continue to cheer for Randsborg as he seemingly gains the upper hand and drops Akiza's LP to 50. But Akiza swiftly wins the next turn after reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Back in Rex Goodwin's box, Zigzix reports that were was no Ener-D response. Randsborg collapses after losing. This frightens the audience, who yell at the witch to leave. The cloaked figure smiles, saying Akiza's battle has just begun. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Gill Randsborg Turn 1: Randsborg Randsborg draws "Masked Knight LV3" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/800) in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Masked Knight LV3" to inflict 400 damage to Akiza (Akiza 4000 → 3600) at the cost of forbidding himself from attacking with "Masked Knight LV3" this turn. Randsborg then activates "Level Up!" to send "Masked Knight LV3" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Masked Knight LV5" (2300/1300) in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Randsborg then activates the second effect of "Masked Knight LV5" to inflict 1000 damage to Akiza (Akiza 3600 → 2600) at the cost of forbidding himself from attacking with "Masked Knight LV5" this turn. Randsborg Sets a card ("Sakuretsu Armor"). Turn 2: Akiza Akiza draws "Black Garden". She Normal Summons "Wall of Ivy" (300/1200) in Defense Position. Akiza then activates "Seed of Deception" to Special Summon "Copy Plant" (0/0) in Defense Position. She then activates the effect of "Copy Plant" to target "Masked Knight LV5" and make its Level equal to the Level of "Masked Knight LV5" ("Copy Plant": Level 1 → 5). Akiza then tunes "Wall of Ivy" with "Copy Plant" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. She then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy all cards on the field. Akiza Sets a card. She then activates "Black Garden". Now as long as this card is face-up, any monster that is summoned through something other than the first effect of "Black Garden" will have its ATK halved while "Black Garden" is face-up and then a Rose Token will be Special Summoned to the controller's opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 3: Randsborg Randsborg draws "Martyr Flag". He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Masked Knight LV3" from his Graveyard to his hand. Randsborg's hand contains "Martyr Flag", "Pot of Avarice", and "Level Change". Randsborg then Normal Summons "Masked Knight LV3" (1500 → 750/800) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Black Garden" Special Summons a "Rose Token" (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position. Randsborg activates the second effect of "Masked Knight LV3" (Akiza 2600 → 2200). Akiza then activates her face-down "Doppelganger", which makes Randsborg take the same amount of damage Akiza took (as the damage was from an Effect Monster's effect) (Randsborg 4000 → 3600). Randsborg Sets two cards (one of which is "Martyr Flag"). Turn 4: Akiza Akiza draws "Mark of the Rose" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Masked Knight LV3" and taking control of "Masked Knight LV3". Now during each of Akiza's End Phases, control of "Masked Knight LV3" will be switched back to Randsborg, but during each of Akiza's Standby Phases, control of "Masked Knight LV3" will be switched to Akiza. "Masked Knight LV3" attacks directly (Randsborg 3600 → 2850). Akiza then activates "Vengeful Servant" and equips it to "Masked Knight" LV3". Now each time "Masked Knight LV3" switches control, the controller receives damage equal to its original ATK. On Akiza's End Phase, "Mark of the Rose" switches control of "Masked Knight LV3" to Randsborg. The effect of "Vengeful Servant" then activates (Randsborg 2850 → 1350). Randsborg then activates his face-down "Level Change" to send "Masked Knight LV3" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Masked Knight LV5" (2300 → 1150/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. The first effect of "Black Garden" Special Summons a "Rose Token" (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 5: Randsborg Randsborg draws "Glory Shield". On Randsborg's Standby Phase, the first effect of "Masked Knight LV5" activates, allowing Randsborg to send "Masked Knight LV5" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Masked Knight LV7" (2900 → 1450/1800) from his Deck in Attack Position. The first effect of "Black Garden" Special Summons a "Rose Token" (800/800) to Akiza's side of the field in Attack Position. Randsborg activates "Glory Shield" and equips it to "Masked Knight LV7". "Masked Knight LV7" then attacks a "Rose Token", but the "Rose Token" isn't destroyed as "Rose Tokens" can't be destroyed in battle (Akiza 2200 → 1550). Randsborg then activates the second effect of "Glory Shield" to destroy "Doppelganger". He then activates the effect of "Masked Knight LV7" to inflict 1500 damage to Akiza (Akiza 1550 → 50). Randsborg plans to activate "Martyr Flag" to double his monster's ATK during Akiza's Battle Phase when she attacks it or a "Rose Token" summoned via "Black Garden" with one of her monsters. Turn 6: Akiza Akiza draws "Lord Poison". She then activates the second effect of "Black Garden" to destroy itself ("Masked Knight LV7": 1450 → 2900/1800) and all Plant-Type monsters on her field in order to Special Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) from her Graveyard in Attack Position (as the combined ATK of the "Rose Tokens" was equal to less than the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon"). Akiza then activates the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to remove from play "Wall of Ivy" from her Graveyard and make the ATK of "Masked Knight LV7" 0 until the End Phase ("Masked Knight LV7": 2900 → 0/1800). "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Masked Knight LV7" (Randsborg 1350 → 0). Differences in adaptions * In the original near the start of the episode, when Akiza walked by Yusei and the others, she said nothing. In the dub she said "Excuse me!" as she walked by. * In the dub, Tanner says last Halloween he was a knight. This was not mentioned in the Japanese version. * In the dub, Sir Randsborg speaks Shakespearean English. He did not do this in the Japanese version. * In the dub, Randsborg mentioned it took him a year to make his suit. He did not mention that in the Japanese version. * The dub episode ends with a shadow version of Akiza. The Japanese version ends with Jil (Randsborg) fallen to the Black Rose Witch. * At the near end of the episode, a woman screams after she and the rest of the audience found out that Akiza's monsters were real. This was cut from the dub, and the audience yelling at Akiza to get out was changed to booing. * After Akiza plays "Seed of Deception" in one frame her cleavage is uncensored but in the next frame her cleavage is erased. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.